I Know
by JMisLB
Summary: Songfic. OneShot. I have no clue, but this song reminds me of BellaEdward. Bella's walking down the road, blaring songs through her headphones. And she muses over her knowledge of her vampire boyfriend. [BxE]


**Title**:I Know.

**Summary**: Songfic. OneShot. I have no clue, but this song reminds me of Bella/Edward. Bella's walking down the road, blaring songs through her headphones. And she muses over her knowledge of her vampire boyfriend. BxE

**Author's Note**: I was listening to this song and it made me think of Edward and Bella.. yeah, I dunno why. Well...certain parts do...anyways! Divine Intervention by Taking Back Sunday. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Twilight and New Moon. Nor do I own the song. Taking Back Sunday does. I don't own anything. Not even this piece of toast that I'm eating. ...How sad.

**Rating**: K? K+?

**Dated**: 12/07/06

((_Bella's Point Of View_.))

I walked past my old truck as I turned on my iPod. The one that Alice had so nicely insisted on getting me. Those vampires sure did spoil me...I laughed quietly and looked down at the screen. There was such an odd mix of music on it, that it was funny. Everyone in the Cullen family had put at least five songs each, excluding Edward. He put way more onto it. Me? I put quite a few on the iPod as well.

I was taking a walk. I wasn't sure where too. I was bored, it was in the middle of the day and I didn't feel like driving. Suddenly my ears was flooded with music. I quickly searched through and put it on random. I listened as The Beatles sang 'Yesterday' to me and smiled.

All too soon, the song changed. It was one I hadn't listened too in a very long time. Probably right when I first moved to Forks.

_Despondent, distracted,_

_You're vicious and romantic;_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

The lines instantly made me think about Edward. I grinned and the words hit me and I was singing along, while thinking it through.

Edward could be distracted by things. Easily. His books, his music. His love for his family. Me.. He was vicious. You messed with anyone that he loved, and you could consider yourself into some trouble. And romantic. He was romantic. After Italy he had did everything to prove to me that he'd never leave, that he loved me. In the end, he of course won over. And I knew. I always had, but it was so much stronger. I grinned, remembering nearly two weeks ago when he'd planned a picnic for the two of us, in our meadow. It was simple. Simple, but so romantic. So Edward.

_All of those flavors and_

_This is what you choose:_

_Past the blues, past the blues,_

_And on to something new,_

I sang the words, trying to see if I could find Edward in them. And I did. All of the flavors he had to choose from. He chose me, a silly human.

_Something real, make it timeless,_

_An act of God and nothing less will be accepted._

_So if you're calling me out,_

_Then count me out._

I thought about it. Edward always made something seem real. And our time together was always timeless. Even though we spent every moment together possible, it was never enough. He always left me, wanting more.

_Yeah, we're stubborn and melodramatic,_

_A real class act._

_You see, I know a few of your favorite things._

_Five in the morning and all comes out pouring,_

_Love, out the same way in._

I was stubborn, Edward was stubborn. And at times, we could both be melodramatic. Even though Edward would point these things out, I knew it didn't bug him. In fact, I think it's a few reasons why he loves me.

_Something real, make it timeless,_

_An act of God and nothing less will be accepted._

_Now if you're calling me out,_

_Then count me out._

I opened my eyes, not realizing when I had closed them. I was near the Cullen's. Very near. I wondered how I had got there. How long had I even been walking? I wasn't sure. I really didn't care. I grinned, wondering if they could smell me from here.

_Something real, make it timeless,_

_An act of God and nothing less will be accepted._

_I said real, make it timeless,_

_An act of God and nothing less will be accepted._

_Now if you're calling me out,_

_Then count me out._

I sang the lines and smiled a bit more. I was closer to the house. I glanced around, and that's when he caught my eye. His beautiful topaz eyes staring intensely at me, his hands tucked into his pockets. When had he appeared? When had he began to walk with me? His pale skin was lost in the slight drizzle that had started. His bronze hair was flipped around, lazily misplaced.

I pulled one of the headphones out of my ear, and reached my hand towards his face. Slowly, my hand connected with his cold cheek; cupping his beautiful face in my hand, "Edward?"

He smiled suddenly, that crooked smile I loved so much. I grinned and noticed we were now in his front yard, "When.. did you.."

His hand quickly put one finger over my lips, "You have such a beautiful voice. How come you never told me?" I blinked, and chuckled, "Because.. I didn't think I did?"

Edward smiled more and leaned forward, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him. He smiled down at me as I stared up at him.

"Edward?" His eyes were so still, so focused into my own. I wondered if he had zoned out. Then he took me by surprised and leaned down. His beautifully cold lips hit my own. And _**I** _zoned out, kissing him back softly. Trying not to end the kiss too soon. I was soon lost.

_Mm, mm, mm, mm._

_Mm, mm, mmmm._

Stupid dazzling vampire.

I love him.

._End._

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I wasn't sure about posting this. Because I think it's random and confusing. But, hey. One of you might like it. If so, tell me. If not, hey..tell me.

**xoxoBlackOwl.**


End file.
